The present invention relates to the separation of impurities from liquid and more particularly relates to removal of such impurities from an aqueous environment.
With the increase in industrial production throughout the world, there has been an increase in the impurities (e.g. waste material) which naturally results from any number of industrial processes. Hence, it is important that ways be found for efficient and inexpensive separation and removal of such impurities.
Over the years, a number of processes and mechanisms have been developed for separation and of such impurities. One such method is the wet air oxidation process in which organic materials present in an aqueous solution are oxidized at high temperatures and high pressures. It is believed that a number of basic systems have been developed to treat such organic material with wet air oxidation. Some of these are the Zimpro Above Ground Vertical Reactor ("Going with the Flow", Hazmot World November 1988); the Wetox Stirred Tank Reactor (Journal of Hazardous Materials 8[1], June 1983, p.3); Vertech Underground Reactor (Optaken, Edward J., Aqueous Phase Oxidation of Sludge Using the Vertical Reactor Vessel, January 1987 No. CS-809337-0-1, p. 5) and Supercritical Water, Reactor Systems (Modell patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,338,199; 4,061,566; and others).